A story of a knight and a fox
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: What while happend when Sakura is not the main heroin anymore (because she is to weak) and is replaced by Erza Scarlet Pre-time skip fore bothe. (Sorry fore my bad English i still have a lot to learn)
1. Intoduction of a knight

Takasie "Okey student today i want to introduse you a new member fore ore class i like to welcom you Miss Erza Scarlet"

A girl with scarlet hair enters the class and make a quick bow.

"Erza do you maybey want to say somthing about yourself" Said Takashi while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gave him emidatly a warning glare "If you dont remove youre hand quickly i while cut it off"

"Now now Erza there is no need to be so mean. Now why dont you have a seat next to Naruto" He said while poithing to a seath next to the blond boy.

"Fine then" She mumbels while walking to the empty seath.

"My name is Naruto nice to meath yeah" The boy with the blond hair say's.

But she ignors him.

Naruto's P.O.V

First Saske and now she whats next where Naruto taughts whell luckly whe have some ramen fore lunch today.

Speaking abouth Saske where is he anyways i havent see him all day long maybey he got some ramen before me. Damm him. On the othere hand now that he is away im am the strongest here. Thehe.

General P.O.V af few hourse later.

Okey class is dismisde fore today. "Expects fore you Naruto"

Class walks out of the door and leaves leaving Naruto and Takasie alone.

"Whats upp Sensei?" Ask the boy with the yellow hair.

"I think that you already know what i want to ask you Naruto dont you?"

"Hi you want me to ask somthing abouth Saske?"

"Thats correct Naruto i want to know if somthing happend between you?"

"I dont know nothing special but why do you ask me Sensei you know verry well that i and Sasku dont go along verry well"

"Thats exactly why i want to ask you youre both one the same team and you sould think abouth better do you best to get well with eachoter"

"But Sensei I..." But Takasei interups him before he could finis his sentec

"I now Naruto and thats why i want you to ask Erza if she could join youre team." Takasei takes out a big breath before he finish his sentece "Tomorow where going one a mission and i want you Saske and Erza to finish the job. I take care of Saske and you setle things with Erza understoot."

"Hi Sensei I will try"

"You bet you will bye Naruto"

"Bye Sensei"

Naruto's P.O.V

Why is sensei so angry one me? Its not my fault that that dork is not here and now i have to ask that scary girl to join the team is he crazy ore something.

*KLONK*

He whats what that it looks like it came frome the outside maybey its the new girl can it be that she is in truble better hurry to save here.

Generals P.O.V a few seconds later.

When Naruto's exist the building he seeing somthing that he could believe.

His felow students are al knockt out expeact fore a red girl and a brown fat boy.

"Why didt you stole my cake?" Said a angry Erza while holding up a fat kid who loves sweets food with spikey brown hair.

"I am sorry i didnt meant to please spare my life" He begs tears start to stream downs his cheeks.

"Hey wat the hell are you think you doing there youre nakama what didt it realy mathere when the did stole youre cake ore not?"

Erza was suprised by Naruto and let him fall down the ground.

"You dont understand anthing dont you?" Said the girl with the scarlet hair before she runs away frome him into the forest nearby.

Naruto's P.O.V

Whats is that girl talking abouth and why did she beets up everyone just fore a cake. She crazy thats whats she is.

But also beathing up the hole class with out any sweath drops she must be quit strong already.

So there is just one thing fore me to do now beath up the crazy bitch and learn here a leason abouth how you should respect youre friends and when i am finis up with here I beath Saske and proof that i am the strongest.

Naruto starts to laugh in himself while chacing after Erza

Erza P.O.V

While she is in the forest she desides to sit down by a nearby three.

Why cant he just understand he is just like the otheres. I thought maybey there was sombody in this world who could understand and feel the same as i do. But i was wrong to think that someon who lost his parents and beeing aboned by the one he loves just could feel the same as is do and could understand ore at least just lisen without jumping to conclusions.

She could felt tears streaming down here eye's.

Flashback

What realy happend between Erza and the rest of the class.

"Didt you have seeing the new girl" ask Shikamaru

"Yeah she is realy ugly and why does she where armore all the time"

"She looks like a gabage dump if you ask me" Said Neji

"Hey why dont we play a littel trick with the new girl and the fat kid"

"Good idea hey Fat kid"

"Yeah is there somthing what you wanne ask me"

"No no no but whe have a litelle suprise fore you"

"A suprise yum" He said wile liking his lips.

"Yes a suprise you see that strawberry cake over there"

"You mean the yelow wane but thats the cake of the new one"

"Youre corect and you know what the new girl aks me if you could help here finish it up. Because she said she likes you and whan to have you as here new best friend"

"Realy?" He said with wide eye's one the deliusis cake.

"Yeah realy go one and take it"

"Yumm i am realy happy thanks Neji"

"Youre welcome"


	2. Happy and Natsu Revieuwe

Natsu and Happy's previeuw.

"Nainy?(What?)" Shouths Natsu.

"You mean that Erza and that blond boy are going to have a fight? Not Fairy i wanna fight with him to."

"Eeeh Natsu you dont exist in this story yet besides Erza is never gone lose to him."

"Oh Yeah whe did use that Eclipse thingy to go back in the time and do some reviews abouthe Erza story"

"Ai Sire and when whe finish whe go back to ore one time line and forget anything what are whe doing now not thats is is a probleme fore you Hey Natsu."

"And what if i did said that i invented Charle."

"What Charle? Thats totaly differerend i dont want to lose my memory after Charle kiss me."

"Baka i am not gone do that in a hunderd years so keep driming neko boy."

"But.."


	3. Winning is not everything

Back to Naruto's P.O.V

Whats wrong with that girl better finds here quick before dawn and the monsters are comming out. He tougt but his thaugst where interupted by someons cries.

Better checkt that out first maybey its a butifuly lady with lots of food in dangere who is attacked bye someo monster. "The" He start smilling a good fight food and a butifuly lady yeah here i come.

Back to general POV

Sudently Naruto's jumped out frome the bushes with a big smile and face a crying Erza who's quickly whipe here thears away and jump away frome him.

"You again why cant you just leave me alone didnt you just didt enoug damage already?" She said while standing in an attack postion with here swords draws out.

"I didt damage the damage hey" Said Naruto while he postion himself to in an atack position "You are the one who attack my nakama"

"You dont know anything at all do you? But nevermind that lets stop with they chity talk and fight so that i can you learn finaly youre place" She shouts.

"Exactly my toughts" He say and summons a clone then he start to run to here withs his clone by his side. "Rasengan" He shouts and a smal bol of Shakra Air forms in his hand the clone start waving his hands above it to make it bigger.

"But promise me one thing" He shouts while fire the atack one Erza. "And that is?" She ask while doding the attack frome him by jumping to one of the trees and launch herself frome the tree with here sword drawing out straigt to Naruto's nek and hits him with it. Unfortantly that whas just a clone and its fade away in a smoke of dust.

"That you will forme a team with me and Sasku tomorow on the school trip" He said and launch a punch toward here. Here eyes wident as she caught the puch with here one of here hands. "But why me?" She ask him. "Because i want you to be my new friend as well" He answere while launhing anothre punch to here face.

She ducks and avoid his punch then she use a left kick to his stomache witch gave Erza the victory of the fight however somthims winning is not the important thing in life.

While Naruto lays knockt out on the floor she walks to him and give him a hand and help him up. "Are you sure you want to be friends with someon like me"

Naruto start smiling and took here hand "Not somthing with someon like you i want to be friends with someon who is you."

And fore the first time sinds Naruto saw here a smile formes on here face "Youre realy are an idiot Naruto but i like you to be my friend as well"

And so Naruto with the support of Erza walks out of the forrest as new gainend friends but littel didt they know about the evil thats awaith frome them.


	4. Erza nightmare

Erza P.O.V

_It is dark and cold Erza finds hereself subconsionus on the floor while she tryes to staye awake here one eye is still bleeding when she heard a voice whisperd in the dark. "Erza...Freedom is not a thing that exist in this world." A dark male said an give here a hard kick in here stomache witch causing here to scream._

"_Jellal why are you doing this?" She ask while cougin up some blood._

_A tail figure dispere frome the shadow and answere here qeustion"He's doing this to gain treu power"_

"_Treu power comes frome hate and youre hate is not strong enofe fore me to let you be usefull" The figure said while stepping in the light and reavel his face._

_Itachi treu leader of the Uchia clan. "But dont worry Erza i wont kill you yet" He said and cast an strong ninja attack one here._

"_Jellal i am so sorry "Is al she can say beffore the world is turning black again._

And then Erza awakes screaming in here soft and warm bed she looks around only to find herself in here new room.

It was only a nightmare a nightmare abouth him and here life before she came to the Acedemy.

She takes here pilow and after a few hourse she felt asleep crying.

_**Authores not:**_

_**I know my grammar is horible and i still am looking fore a beta readers so if you have any intrest in doing so just P.M me and i will respond A.S.A.P**_

_**I also want to thanks **_

_**Shadow Knight destroyer fore his suport and kind feedback**_


	5. Saske

The next day in front of the the Ninja academy General POV

"Okey class today where going to have a field trip in the woods as part of your ninja training" Said Takashi to his student "Guy sensei and Lady Tsunade going to take care of you as well"

"But before we go I want to make sure that everybody is present today so I going to speak a list of names and if you here yours you repeated to me with yes Sensei am I clear" Said Tsunada while everybody repeat to here with "Hi Sensei"

"Oke lets start then"

"Lee"

"Hi Sensei" Says a boy with black eye browns

"Neji"

"Hi" Said a boy with brown hair.

And so the list continus untile.

"Saske" …...?

"Hey where is Saske?" Ask Tsunade to Takasi.

"I am here Sensei" A voice said from behind the tree and a boy with black hair and a black aura appears and all the girls except Erza start to scream from his appearances.

"Looks its Saske" Said one girl to Hinata.

"He is so cool" Said another.

"Hey Saske I am not done with you yet" Is Naruto reaction and start walking to ward him only to be stopped by Erza who hold his shoulder.

"Hold the fight fore another time would you" She said with a scary glare.

"But he and i" Said the blond one.

"If you cant defeat me what make you think you can defeat him he is the strongest boy in the academy beside you can't even defeat me what make you think you can defeat him"

"How do you now that" Ask Naruto to the Scarlet girl.

"Because I did fight with him before" She take a deep breath before continuing "Saske Uchiha the shadow dragon slayer"

"But I did fight with him before and he doesn't seeing to have that power"

"That's probably he didn't find it necessary to use it back then"

"I see" Said the blond boy in return.

"Okey now that everybody is presence it time fore decide the teams Guy Sensie can you read the list" Said Takashi.

"With a pleasure the teams are bla bla bla **Team Guy **Lee Neji Tenten blal bla bla **7 Team Kakashi** Takashi Naruto Erza Saske and **8 Team Kurenai** Shino Akamaru Hinata Kiba bla bla bla. (sorry forget all the otheres teams to lazy to look up). When he was finished Takashi continuous with his speech.

"Each team need to bring back a set of two golden jingel balls witch are hidden in the forest.."

"Sounds easy let it up to me" Said Naruto.

"But we wont make it that easy fore you so Naruto"

"Yeah" He said while scratching his hair with it hand.

"Let people speak before you start interrupting them." He said with a glare that look like it could kill someone.

"Hi sorry sensei" He said in deep shame.

"Okey what I wanted to say before I got interrupted by a certainty someone here was that to complete they task you must also defeat a Wyvern who is protect the bell with its life I and the other teacher will monitory your movements and you will be judged not only by your individual movements but also how you works as a team." he tean continuous "Am I clear questions left no then lets begin"

And just like that all they teams where of expect one.

Naruto P.O.V

So easy doing defeat a monster get a bell and then going to score some food.

"Lets go guys we while show who is the strongest" Naruto looks around and see that he is left behind"...Guys?"

CRACK a loud sounds was heard and the grounds shakes.

I am not gone let myself be the last one here I go using his legs and jumping tree to tree to catch up.


	6. A lost of a deare friend

_**Anouchmend :**_

_**As you can read i havent update in a while because i had a lot of homework to do so more study less writing. Do now that i do not own Naruto ore Fairy Tail ore any of it's charachters howerver the story line is mine. **_

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

_So easy doing defeat a monster get a bell and then going to score some food. _

"_Lets go guys we while show who is the strongest" Naruto looks around and see that he is left behind"...Guys?" _

_CRACK a loud sounds was heard and the grounds shakes._

_I am not gone let myself be the last one here I go using his legs and jumping tree to tree to catch up._

Back to General POV Tea, 7

Erza was jumping frome tree to tree somtimes sumonig on of here sword ore cutting of some tree to block Saske who was follow here close and slash the sword and tree who wher falling at him away with his lightnigh rasengan.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to catch up but got hit bye one of Erza swords/tree traps. Only thinking of the delisucius ramen that the gone to have frome lunch.

After a few minuts of tree jumping Erza start to smell something familiar and stop imidetely while here hole body start shaking and here eyes wident. Sudently Saske crash in to here unawere of Erza's sudently stop and they both start fall down frome the tree and land on the ground with a louth thud.

While standing up Saske starts Yelling to Erza.

"Why did you stop littel bitch whe where almost there and..." Erza hold here hand frome his mouth.

"Shh" She start to wisper "There someone strange going one cant you feel it i know that you dont like me but it can be verry dangeres if whe go futhere bye ourselfs"

"How did you know that I was going to ask to split up and that i dont like you" Saske ask here confused.

"Because i can see it in youre eyes"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah there they eyes of someon who have dont have faith in there friends anymore but i can talk anymore now whe have to go its note save here"

"Fine then lets return bye foot and go to ore sensei but ore match is not over yet Erza Scarlet"

"Fine then" and that was they last word spoken befoure they head back.

A few seconds Naruto arives unawhere and to bizzy to think of anything els but food to notice they strange smell. Sudentley while he jumps he felt somthing strange and thick one his hand but simpely use his pants to clean his hand not looking what one it.

And bye the next jump he fals down because of somthing slipery and land with his but one a porky pine and yells it out frome they pain and jumps a few meters high and land down.

He then looks at it hand only to see somthing red one it with a rotten smell he looks at they place where he just had whiped of his hand and found out that his pants is filled with red he then felt a drop and looks up and saw the hole tree filled whit it.

He start to study the tree better only to found out that Simon frome anothere team is death lying there with a knife in his back. Naruto jumps to him and start shakking him.

"Simon simon wake up its me" He start crying and his tears start to fall down.

"Dont leave me you promised me we stay friends right?" Naruto shakes him on his shoulder.

"Simon" Naruto feld down to his knee and tears stream frome his ears

"Simon!" He then screams a loud thunder schock start to light up they sky and they rains start to fall down and start thinking back.

_Flashback at they pound._

"_So youre name is Naruto hey"_

"_Yeah but people usaly dont go close to me"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because i have a monster inside me and because i am wired"_

"_You now Naruto i dont think so instead i think its pretty cool to have a monster inside you"_

"_Believe me its not people hate me fore it and see me as they monster instead"_

"_But i dont think youre a monster i think youre awesome"_

"_Youre lying you just said that to me because you dont realy know me yet"_

"_I am not lying and to show you that where gone to make a pinky promise. I promise that i whille be youre friend forever no matter what while happend"_

_And so Naruto and Simon didt ther promise a promise that they while never forgot to suport eachoter no matter what._

While crying unawhere of his suroundings a man start to aprove him.

Suddently they man place a hand one Naruto shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto turns around stiffend only to find Takasei with a woried face looking at him and then start to hugh him.

"Naruto its okey i am here to take you back to they otheres Erza and Saske are already withing fore you"

"Simon he was..."

"Murdered i heard frome Hinatha that she had found Sho a few miles away frome here is there any information that you have that we can use to find Milanne she still missing"

Naruto chockes hard "Sho..."

"Yeah they found him death at bye they lake so if you have any informaatin abouth anything i like to hear it frome you now Naruto"

"I...I...i touch something a few meters away but i didnt know what and didnt pay any attention to it untile i fellt down and saw that my pants were painted with blood"

"I see Naruto you while come back with me now i informe they otheres that she may bey here somwhre close she cant be wounded."

Yeah right wounded is they last thing Naruto thaught beffore he fainted in Takesei hands frome they tireness of lossing his best friend.


	7. First mission what

A week had pased an Simon is buried in grave with have a kasteel one top of it Saske is still skipping classes and when he is he and Naruto fight a lot of times only to bye stopped bye Erza ore one of the teachers. Naruto, Milliana and Sho are still sad abouth the loss of Simone while Erza still tries to cheer them up.

Trainigs field Team 7 genaral POV

Takasei "Okey kids i now its beeing a sad week sinds the lost of a fellow friend so today were going one a mission to forget a littel bit about last week"

"Hi sensei" Saske, Erza and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Okey then where going to Lake Laou to find a lost cristal witch is located in a forrest nearby ore camp while be at the lake and we wil be back in a few day i already packed up some food so just go prepare yourself."

**A few hourse laters oure team arived one Lake Laou (Its a fictional place I just came up with)**

"Aah the weather is so nice today dont you think so Naruto... eeuh Naruto?" Said Erza while see watch Naruto who is momentarly fixed at the lake.

"I gone catch they bigest fish you ever have seeing in youre live" Said Naruto not realy noticing Erza. And start running to the lake.

Meanwhile Saske stars at Erza witch she notice. But she didnt bother much and decide to take a nap toward one of the trees who stood nearby the lake

**Erza Dream**

"_Mm.." One of the femal gaurds where mompeling. They five new kids who where new in the orphanery look at here like they she was they devile_

"_Why dont you like to tell me who have done it?" She said toward the five kids._

"_Miss im terebly sorry It was al my fault i was they one who did organise they escape just me nobody else if you have please punish me" They kidd with they bleu hair was begging one his knees._

"_Shut up you littele brat!" They gaurd yeld and hit him with a canne. _

_Because of they impact of they cane the kidd fell one they cold and dirty floor witch his forhead and it started to bleed._

"_Jellal" Erza Called to him._

"_I got him fore you" A boy with black raiven hair runtoward the bleu haired kid and helped him up._

_They gaurd started lauging at them "Dont worry youre turn while come soon enough" then female gaurd orderde some othere gaurde to pick they bleu and black hair up and started lauging and walking away._

"_See you tonight scum" She called to them. Before they leefed and closed they metal door shey saw Jellal smillingand he whisperd to her._

"_Dont worry Erza il be fine and where going to escape this place you will she"_

_They didnt came back till midnight and when they came they came back whit horribley bruisses frome they beating they had just recevived._

_Erza was ruining toward them while Kagura was running to they black haired one. When she reced him he smiled at here and she started carryng his wounds and lay him down on her lap she was watching him in his brown eyes. While he was drifting away in a deep slumbere one they could and dirty floor. When he finaly was asleep he looked so peachfully like everthing they had gone trough had just gone away. But she now better then that._

_Because tomorow they whould wake up againg and have to work without any rest and would being beated with a whipe ore worse. But fore now she would just rest with they people she hold most dear._


End file.
